State-of-the-art imaging of whole cells and of isolated cytoskeletal elements and organelles is vital to achieving the Specific Aims of the NIH grants awarded to each of the six U.C. Berkeley cell biologists participating in this Shared Instrumentation Grant proposal. Acquisition and analysis of fluorescence images using the latest technologies has become essential to the continued success of each of these research programs. The overall aim of this proposal is to secure funds to acquire a state-of-the-art Olympus imaging system with capabilities that are currently unavailable to the applicants, or that are in such high demand that progress is being significantly hindered by competition for time on the one existing shared system. The capabilities to be provided by this imaging system include Total Internal Reflection (TIRF) microscopy, high-speed multi-color image acquisition for real time analysis of dynamic cellular processes, and deconvolution microscopy. The specific system for which funding is being requested, and how the capabilities of this system relate to the Aims of the NIH-funded research program of each investigator, are described in detail in the body of this proposal.